For Secret's Sake
by Ififall
Summary: Brason /angsty fluff. After Mason tries and fails at Lacrosse, Brett comforts him.


"That is the last time I try Lacrosse again!" Mason huffed. "I suck!"

Brett put his finger to his lips, but he didn't care if his pack heard him. Some of Brett's pack had been there anyway. Which made it worse. He was thankful that the tall were hadn't been there. He was so bad at sport Brett wouldn't have been able to control his laughter. He threw himself onto Brett's bed and began looking for the remote.

"Here" His boyfriend said, chucking the remote on the bed.

"Thanks. Let's check out your junk, I'm starving"

"What?" Brett asked.

Mason wriggled off of the bed and went into the corner of the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Brett asked.

"To your food stash" Mason smiled, opening the small hamper and taking out Brett's food. Lori had told him about it a while ago. When the were couldn't be bothered to go downstairs, he'd get a heap of sweet stuff for the week. Mason quickly helped himself to mini donuts, Two cans of cherry coke, and a pack of double chocolate and caramel cookies.

"Hey! Who told you about that?" Brett asks.

"Sorry I'm sworn to secrecy. Help yourself!" Mason said as he brought the food over and sat on the bed. He watches his boyfriend come over and sit on the other side of the bed.

* * *

"I heard you weren't that bad, you know...…." Brett shrugs, trying to make him feel better.

"Your sister said that! Why can't I be athletic and confident and score goals?..."

"Like me?" Brett asks.

"Why can't I be flexible and explosive and wow people?"

"Again, like me" Brett smirks.

"Brett, this is the part where you play the supportive boyfriend!" Mason sighs.

* * *

Brett pushes the food to the side and holds his arms out. "Come on, let's lie down for a while" He jerks his head towards the bed. They both shuffled upwards, and rested their heads against the firm leather headboard. The lacrosse player wraps his hand around the humans arm while they watch TV.

"Do I like you Brett? Or do I just wanna be you? You play sports, perfectly, your school-work is perfect, you look perfect and everyone loves you. Which I'm grateful for by the way, I'm...just being sulky" Mason admits.

Brett scoots over, brings him to his chest and cradles his body until he's spooning him. "I'm not perfect at all, I don't look it either"

"Brett stop it, every time you step out the door, you get Twenty numbers per hour!" Mason challenged.

* * *

"Being good looking, or "hot" as you like to say...that doesn't take work, It's a purely genetic gift. A gift that I didn't create. A gift that can be destroyed in a second. When I was younger I was skinny and awkward as hell. I couldn't speak to crushes, I just ignored them. After the Deadpool, I went away for a while. I just...laid in bed depressed as hell. I let that happen. I let my pack down. I lived in my room, I don't think I even showered"

"Oh...Babe I..." Mason began, but Brett nuzzled against him and kept on talking.

"When I get depressed I think I retreat into myself to protect myself. But I'm always against myself. At times it's confusing. Deadpool was so miserable. I became a wreck. I snapped at everyone. Even Lori. She's always said I've got mom eyes. I couldn't even look at myself at that point. I felt like I had no friends then. No-one wanted to love me then. I didn't look too sexy then either. Sorry to disappoint you" Brett told him, clutching the shorter guys hips.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you know, that I don't...I don't care what you look like!...I like you Brett...alot, ,more than I can put into words, actually. Nothing's gonna change that. Six pack or beer gut. You can tell me anything" Mason leans in turning around to face his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm not a shallow ass-hole, I swear!"

"I know you're not shallow. You're lovely" Brett said, running a hand through Mason's hair, he cups the back of his neck.

"I just want to excel at something! Anything..." He pondered.

"It's great to know that you're persistent Mon ceour, cause I've got a personal list of sport activities that I'd be excited to see you try..." The were said.

"Intense! Like what!" Mason asked.

Brett smiled, before leaning into him and calming his boyfriend down with a shy, soft kiss on the mouth.


End file.
